Crying
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: RE-POST ! Siwon yang berambisi ingin membuat Kyuhyun menangis. "Menangis, tertawa, marah adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Kenapa kamu tidak bisa melakukannya?" Siwon / Kyuhyun / Wonkyu / BL / Just Twoshoot / Happy Reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon**

**Other : Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Tragedy etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), GJ, Tidak sesaui EYD, Bahasa Tak baku, Membosankan**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Won****Kyu**

**.**

**.**

**3 Years Ago**

'_Kenapa?'_

"_Katanya sepulang wisuda, ketika turun salju mobilnya tergelincir."_

'_Minnie'_

'_Kyunnie'_

'_Kyunnie'_

"_Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu …. Kehangatanmu masih terasa ditubuhku."_

'_Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku. Hentikan…..aku tak boleh menangis lagi…..tidak ada air mata yang tersisa….."_

"_Kyu hentikan, Changmin tetap tidak akan kembali. Jadi kamu harus tegar kembali ya!" _

'_Air mataku sudah kering…. Aku tak bisa…. Aku tak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi…'_

_._

_._

**Won****Kyu**

**.**

**.**

**To day…**

"Saat upaca wisuda, semua pasti akan menangis. Kyuhyun bagaimana denganmu." Tanya seorang siswa yang bernama Eunhyuk. Kini mereka berada di dalam kelas, membicarakan tentang upacara wisuda yang akan berlangsung minggu depan. Mengingat mereka kini kelas 3 dan sudah menjalakan ujian dengan sangat baik. Bahkan tak ada satu siswa pun yang tak lulus di Shinwa Senior High School ini.

"Eh, ak-aku tidak mungkin menangis. Karena aku sudah tidak pernah menangis dalam 3 tahun belakangan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun datar. Memang selama 3 tahun ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah menangis sejak kejadian tragis yang merebut nyawa _namjachingu _nya, yang bertepatan pada hari upacara wisuda kelulusan mereka ketika duduk di Junior High School dulu. Kyuhyun menumpahkan seluruh air matanya saat itu, hingga ketika ia ingin menangis air matanya seakan telah mengering, hanyut terbawa sang kekasih yang meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Harus ada air mata dong, baru namanya upacara wisuda. Para _yeoja,_ serta _namja_ yang berstatus uke pasti akan menangis harus berpisah denganku. Ha..Ha…Ha.." ucap seoarang namja yang kelewat PeDe (?) aka Choi Siwon. Selain terkenal akan ke-narsis-annya. Siwon juga terkenal sebagai namja yang gampang menangis jika melihat adegan melankolis di hadapannya.

"Eh." Kaget Siwon yang baru menyadari akan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ! Apa kau bilang tadi ? kamu belum pernah menagis dalam 3 tahun ini?" ucap Siwon setengah berteriak. Siwon terkejut bukan main, ia saja yang berstatus seme sejati di sekolahnya sering menangis jika melihat adegan _sad story_.

"Siwon, dengar-dengar kamu sering menangis ya? Seperti _yeoja_ saja ! Hihihi…" timpal Kyuhyun yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Siwon malah lebih memilih untuk menggodanya.

"Masak kamu nggak pernah merasa ingin menangis?" Tanya Siwon antusias, tanpa memperdulikan ejekan Kyuhyun tadi. Siwon begitu penasaran kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah menangis selama 3 tahun ini. Mata Siwon menatap lekat manik caramel yang ada didepannya intens, seolah mencari kebohongan atas ucapannya. Namun justru Siwon tak bisa mengartikan arti tatapan Kyuhyun, memang tak ada kebohongan di matanya namun mata caramel itu seolah menyembunyikan kepedihan yang begitu dalam.

"Ada sih tapi… menangis pun tidak ada gunanya kan? Lagi pula sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk bersedih. Aku kan orang yang berprivasi ke depan.".jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar. Memang Kyuhyun kadang kala ingin menangis, namun entahlah setiap kali Kyuhyun ingin menangis, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya. Lagi pula menangis juga tak akan membuat sesuatunya bertambah baik. Bukankah itu hanya akan membuang-buang energi saja?

"Pantas, dari dulu aku merasa kamu sangat aneh. Pasti ada masalah yah?" Tebak Siwon. Memang dari dulu Siwon merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Pernah suatu ketika saat guru BP menceritakan cerita tragis seorang anak balita berumut 5 tahun yang ditinggal kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan, dan hanya balita tersebut saja yang selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Namun percuma saja ketika balita tersebut selamat namun pada akhirnya ia harus di vonis tak akan hidup lama karena pendarahan di otaknya yang mengakibatkan ia terkena kanker otak. Ketika guru BP tersebut menceritakannya, seluruh penghuni kelas menangis, ada yang menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan tangisannya bahkan ada yang menangis dalam diam. Tak terkecuali juga Siwon.

Namun tidak untuk Kyuhyun, Ia hanya menatap lekat sang guru ketika ia bercerita. Tatapannya seolah kosong, raut mukanya terlihat sangat datar, yang hanya bisa Siwon lihat ketika memperhatikan Kyuhyun saat itu ialah bibir Kyuhyun yang menggumamkan sesuatu. Entahlah Siwon tak bisa mendengarnya karena suasana isak tangis penghuni kelas yang menyerupai pasar tangisan saat itu.

"Huh, ada juga kamu yang aneh !" Ucap Kyuhyun tak terima karena dikatakan aneh. Mungkin ia memang sedikit aneh, tapi bukankah itu wajar jika seseorang tak bisa menangis. Mungkin karena air matanya telah mengering tak ada yang tersisa hingga ia tak bisa mengalirkan butiran bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Ok sudah aku putuskan ! Aku akan membuatmu menangis, sebelum upacara wisuda, aku pasti akan membuatmu menangis ! tunggu saja kau Cho Kyuhyun." Tekad Siwon. Siwon sebenarnya juga sudah mulai tertarik sejak Kyuhyun satu kelas dengannya, tepatnya 2 tahun belakangan ini. Siwon merasa Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat ceria, namun setelah ia memperhatikannya, rasanya ada yang janggal dari sikap ceria Kyuhyun. Ia akan bersikap ceria ketika berkumpul dengan teman-temanya. Hingga Siwon sering menjumpai Kyuhyun yang selalu menyendiri di sekolah dan jarang bergaul dengan teman-temannya, tak akan bertanya dan hanya akan menjawab ketika ia ditanya. Mungkin inilah saatnya bagi Siwon untuk lebih jauh mengenal sosok Kyuhyun. Siwon tak mau menyesal ketika ia harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun tanpa sesuatu yang _special_.

"Kalau begitu aku siapkan sapu tangan untuk menunggumu." Ucap Kyuhyun beranjak pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya, tak lupa senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Senyum yang mempunyai arti lain bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Kok Siwon begitu serius ya, sama hal sepele seperti ini.?" Tanya seorang _namja_ bernama Eunhyuk kepada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di sebelahnya setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

"Itu karena dia adalah _namja_ yang gampang meneteskan air mata, Kok ada ya, _namja _yang cengeng seperti itu.!" Jawab Donghae menanggapi pertanyaan Eunhyuk _namjachingu _nya. #plaakkk kayaknya kebalik, bukankah Donghae oppa yg sering nangis *lirik haepa :P

.

.

.

**Won****Kyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan seperti itu dong, siapa tahu Yesung hyung punya perasaan yang sama denganmu. Jadi berhentilah menangis ok !" Ucap Kyuhyun yang menenangkan sahabatnya aka Reowook yang tengah menangis di hadapannya di karenakan sang pujaan hatinya yang bernama Yesung berdekatan dengan _namja_ lainnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat sang sahabat terus meneteskan air mata. Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela kelasnya, nampak salju turun dengan begitu deras karena memang bulan ini sudah memasuki musim dingin.

'_Kenapa salju selalu mengingatkanku tentang perpisahan. Hari itu, hari upacara wisuda SMP… aku benci turun salju. Karena dia akan membuatku teringat hari itu.' _

**Brakkk ! **

"Hari ini aku pasti berhasil." Teriak seorang _namja_ yang telah menggebrak (?) meja Kyuhyun, refleks Kyuhyun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya begitu melihat _namja_ 'aneh' yang menantangnya. Siapa sangka jika perkataan _namja_ tersebut ternyata serius. Sementara Ryeowook juga tak kalah kagetnya, bahkan tangisan pilunya berhenti seketika, ketika melihat _namja_ tampan yang berteriak di depannya.

"Kamu punya waktu?" ucap namja yang telah menggebrak meja Kyuhyun, dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar dan menyeretnya keluar kelas. Si penarik tangan Kyuhyun aka Choi Siwon tak menghiraukan tatapan menusuk para penghuni kelasnya lainnya, lagipula ini juga sudah waktunya pulang jadi tak ada alasan untuk melarang siswa keluar dari kelas bukan ?.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Siwon hanya bisa menuruti kemana Siwon akan membawanya.

"Kamu serius mau membuatku menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon menghentikan langkahnya tepat di luar kelasnya, ia tak tau harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Ia tak bisa memungkiri jika _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya serius dengan perkataannya kemarin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Siwon dengan tegas dan sedikit membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat _namja_ yang telah di tariknya keluar kelas dengan agak kasar.

"Tunggu ! Itu bodoh sekali." teriak Kyuhyun sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Siwon yang merasa tarikannya semakin berat menenggok kebelakang melihat namja yang tengah berteriak memangilnya bodoh dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Siwon akhirnya melepas genggamannya.

"Jangan sia-siakan tenagamu. Karena aku tidak akan pernah menangis." Lanjut Kyuhyun setelah bertatap muka dengan Siwon, tak terelakan lagi jika wajahnya memerah, jantungnya berdetak kencang mendengar pernyataan Siwon tadi. Kyuhyun tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan tubuhnya kini.

"Kalau memang kamu benar-benar tidak bisa menangis, temani aku sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Siwon dengan sangat lembut, ia tahu akan percuma jika ia besikap keras apalagi terhadap orang yang berwatak keras kepala seperti Kyuhyun.

"Lagi pula kamu sudah setuju kan, bahkan kau pernah bilang akan menyiapkan sapu tangan untuk menungguku." Lanjut Siwon. Maniknya menatap manik caramel di hadapannya lekat, seolah-olah ia yakin akan melakukannya.

"Ak-aku.." Kyuhyun terpaku melihat Siwon yang menatapnya intens, wajahnya memerah, bahkan tenggorokannya terkecat tak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menolak ajakan Siwon.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah, ia menuruti perkataan Siwon. Senyuman pun tak pernah lepas dari bibir Siwon.

Siwon segera mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, lalu ia akan menjemput Kyuhyun pukul 4 sore untuk menemaninya ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di sebuah bioskop terkenal di daerah Seoul. Memang langkah pertama Siwon adalah menonton sebuah film _sad story_ agar bisa membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

"Mau kemana sih?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah diajak Siwon memasuki sebuah gedung. Kyuhyun memang sudah tahu ini gedung bioskop, tapi Kyuhyun masih tak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan Siwon disini.

"Nonton !" jawab Siwon singkat. Ketika memasuki gedung tersebut, pandangan Kyuhyun mengarah pada sebuah spanduk besar di dalam gedung tersebut. Mungkin film ini yang akan mereka tonton.

"**Kematian Orang Tercinta"**

"Film ini katanya sedih banget loh, dijamin bisa langsung buat orang menangis." Ucap Siwon menunjukan dimple smile nya sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang terpaku melihat cover gambar film tersebut. Siwon melihat perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun, yang membuat Siwon semakin penasaran dengannya. 'Sebenarnya rahasia apa yang kau simpan Kyu' batin Siwon.

"Ki-kita mau nonton film seperti ini? Ah, film ini sih sudah ketinggalan zaman." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit terbata. Memang kini peasaannya campur aduk. Ia dipaksa untuk menginggat kejadian 3 tahun lalu yang sangat memilukan baginya ketika ia dipaksa untuk melihat film yang hampir sama dengan kisahnya.

"Huh, pokoknya ikut saja deh." Ucap Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk memasuki kedalam bioskop karena filmnya akan segera diputar. Siwon sendiri juga sudah mempersiapkan terlebih dahulu rencananya, sehabis mengantar Kyuhyun ia mampir untuk membeli tiket terlebih dahulu.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan tempat duduk, Kyuhyun segera mengatur posisinya senyaman mungkin untuk melihat film tersebut. Kyuhyun membatu ketika melihat adegan sepasang kekasih yang mencoba melawan takdir. Sang aktris menangis karena tak bisa hidup lebih lama, sementara sang aktor berusaha membujuk sang kekasih agar tetap tegar dan berjuang melawan penyakitnya.

"_**Jangan Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau pasti sembuh."**__ Suara di layar lebar tersebut._

Ketika melihat adegan tersebut, tiba-tiba kilatan kejadian 3 tahun lalu menghampiri pikiran Kyuhyun. Perkataan sang umma 3 tahun lalu yang mengabarkan bahwa _namjachingu _nya Changmin…

"_Kyuhyun. Kamu tenang dulu ya ! Dengar kan eomma. Tadi rumah sakit menelpon kalau Changmin… dia…" _

Tiba-tiba perasaan sakit seperti tehantam beribu beton yang dirasakannya 3 tahun lalu menderanya kembali. Kyuhyun sudah tak kuat lagi, semakin ia melihat adegan yang ada di film tersebut membuatnya semakin sesak. 'Ak-aku tidak suka film ini.' Pergolakan batin Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Siwon yang melihatnya tiba-tiba terkejut karena Kyuhyun agak sedikit perlari keluar ruangan bioskop. Karena khawatir, Siwon akhirnya mengejarnya.

"Kyuhyun ! kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Siwon setelah berhasil menyamai langkah kakinya Kyuhyun.

oOo

**Kyuhyu Pov**

Aku tak tahan melihat film itu. Aku benci dengan kata perpisahan. Dan aku benci dengan takdir ini karena telah memisahkan aku dengannya. Bahkan berpisah untuk selama-lamanya. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Tak ku hiraukan suara Siwon yang memanggilku. Aku memegangi dadaku yang terasa sesak. Sakit sekali rasanya, ingin sekali aku menagis. Tapi seperti biasa, air mataku tak dapat keluar.

"Kyuhyun !" Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya. Aku segera mebalikan badanku yang tadinya membelakanginya dan memasang tampang ceria seperti biasanya. Tak lupa senyum palsu ku sunggingkan di bibirku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucapku untuk menyakinkannya. Karena aku lihat ekspresinya penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

**End Kyuhyun Pov**

oOo

**Siwon Pov**

Aku melihat Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya. Apa dia sedang sakit. _Pabbo_ kau Choi Siwon. Tapi setelah dia berbalik menatapku ada yang aneh dengan ekspresinya. Dia tersenyum, namun tangannya agak sedikit bergetar. Wajahnya juga terlihat agak pucat padahal ketika sebelum menonton tadi dia terlihat sangat segar. Sebenarnya ada apa, apa yang salah dengan film itu.

"Aku antar ke dokter ya? Maaf aku tak tahu jika kamu sakit !" kataku.

"Aku beneran tak apa kok." Jawabnya lagi. Ia tersenyum namun ada yang salah dengan senyumnya, seolah-olah itu senyum kesedihan.

"Mungkin aku cuma teringat masa lalu, tepatnya hari upacara wisuda 3 tahun yang lalu..." Ia mulai bercerita, dan sekarang ia mulai menundukan wajahnya. Aku menjadi semakin penasaran memangnya apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu.

"…turun salju besar seperti sekarang ini. Dan aku kehilangan orang yang terpenting bagiku. Dalam 3 tahun ini aku belum pernah menangis. Karena seringnya menangis, air mataku sampai tak ada lagi. Karena aku sudah menangis dengan air mata seumur hidupku.." Lanjutnya.

Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika menceritakan kejadian pahit itu. Aku mengerti sekarang bagaimana perasaannya. Aku terlalu bodoh karena tak bisa melihat betapa tersakiti hatinya ketika melihat film itu.

"Maaf ! aku sudah melakukan hal yang keterlaluan sekali ya !" hanya kata itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibirku.

"Jadi, Taruhan kita sampai disini saja Ok. Bye." Ucapnya sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkanku..

**End of Siwon Pov  
**

oOo

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon, Siwon keburu menarik tanganya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"**Kalau air mata seumur hidupmu telah habis. Tinggal membuat air mata yang baru, beres kan**?" ucap Siwon tanpa melepas genggamannya.

"Menangis, tertawa, marah adalah hal yang sangat wajar. Kenapa kamu tidak bisa melakukannya?" Lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar perkataan Siwon. Terlebih lagi, baru kali ini Kyuhyun melihat sisi lain dari seorang Choi Siwon. Hatinya merasa hangat. Entahlah Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti apa yang di rasakannya sekarang.

"Ak-aku juga tak tahu ! lagi pula memangnya tidak menangis itu salah." Tanya Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri yang membuatnya seakan membeku mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Tidak, ak-aku hanya…. Aishh harus gimana ngomongnya ya?" Tanya Siwon pada diri sendiri. Siwon kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jangan batalkan taruhannya ya? Temani aku sebentar saja." Ucap Siwon yang tetap bersikukuh untuk bisa membuat Kyuhyun menangis.

'orang aneh. Mungkin dia hanya sedang merasa kasihan padaku. Baiklah, ku ikuti dulu apa maunya. Toh, sebentar lagi kita sudah mau lulus.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah !" jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

**Won****Kyu**

"Jadi tempat yang kau bilang bisa membuatku menangis adalah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Betul !" jawab Siwon dengan cengiran lebarnya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Maaf jika bahasanya nggak baku, karena ini percakapan untuk anak muda jadi aku mengikuti alur saja #plakk**

**Ok, aku repost FF lagi deh. Habisnya FF Wonkyu makin sedikit T_T**

**Ok, enjoy the story readersdeul. Hope u'll like this. **

**Oh ya, Sorry for Typo (es)**


	2. Chapter 2 End

**Chast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon**

**Other : Lee Donghae and Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Tragedy etc**

**Warning : BL, Typo (es), GJ, Tidak sesaui EYD, Bahasa Tak baku, Membosankan dll.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Won****Kyu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka berada di Taman Hiburan, terdapat banyak sekali area permainan, mulai dari komedi putar, bom bom car, roller coaster dsb, suasana malam semakin memperindah lampu warna-warni yang terpasang di setiap sudut taman.

"Bukankan ini tempat kencan yang sangat umum ?" tanya Siwon masih dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ya!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kencan yang sangat umum dengan _namja_ yang sangat umum pula, itulah yang perlu kau rasakan." Ucap Siwon sambil merentangkan tangannya menikmati semilir angin yang cukup dingin menusuk kulitnya.

"Terserah kamu lah, aku mau minum teh kesana saja !" ucap Kyuhyun malas sambil beranjak pergi menuju tempat penjual minuman di taman hiburan tersebut.

"Hei, tunggu sebentar dong !" teriak Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita adu lari. Lihat siapa yang sampai duluan disana." Ucap Siwon setelah berada di depan Kyuhyun namun setelah mengucapkan perkataannya dia segera berlari.

"Ha?" Kyuhyun binggung dengan tingkah laku Siwon yang kekanakan. Adu lari memang mereka anak SD.

"Yang kalah harus mentraktir minum teh !" teriak Siwon dari kejauhan.

"Hei tunggu. Aku tak mau bertanding denganmu." Teriak Kyuhyun menolak ajakan Siwon. Sudah jelaskan siapa yang akan menang jika bertanding lari. Bukankah Siwon itu dijuluki kuda di sekolahnya. Apalagi dia sudah ambil _start_ duluan.

"Kalau begitu, ku anggap kamu menyerah YA !" Jawab Siwon sambil menoleh kebelakang namun masih dalam keadaan setengah berlari.

Kyuhyun yang kesal karena tindakan Siwon yang seenaknya, Mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun menurutinya. Maka ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Siwon yang jauh berada di depannya.

"Kita kan bukan anak kecil. Siwon, hei, tunggu !" Teriak Kyuhyun yang tak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Siwon.

"Hah hah hah hah." Helaan nafas Kyuhyun yang memburu setelah berhasil mengejar Siwon yang berdiri tepat berada di depan penjual minuman.

"Bwhahahaha, Kalah kan ! Bagaimana? Saking keselnya jadi pingin nangis nggak ?" tanya Siwon setelah menertawakan Kyuhyun. Melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan menyerahkan salah satu cup teh yang berada di kedua tangannya yang telah ia beli tadi, sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil sampai di tempat penjual minuman tersebut.

"Jangan menganggapku bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menangis karena hal kecil seperti ini." Geram Kyuhyun karena alasan Siwon yang tak masuk akal. Jika hanya karena lelah, air mata tak perlu untuk di keluarkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku namja di hadapannya kini. 'Dasar _pabbo_' batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kamu kesal setengah mati kan?" tanya Siwon lagi. Namun tak dijawab oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sibuk meminum teh pemberian Siwon tadi, mengobati tenggorokannya yang terasa kering akibat berteriak dan berlari mengejar namja konyol di hadapannya kini.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan di tepi jalan. Entah kemana tujuan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya disuruh untuk mengikutinya.

"Hei Siwon, mau jalan sampai kapan hah? Kita sudah berjalan 3 kilo lebih." Tanya Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang Siwon. Kyuhyun memang sudah merasa lelah, bahkan kakinya serasa mau patah. Untuk berjalanpun Kyuhyun agak terseok-seok (?), apalagi udara malam terasa sangat dingin. Untungnya Kyuhyun sudah memakai mantel tebal agar tidak kedinginan

"Ini belum seberapa. Kita harus jalan terus sampai kaki membeku. Dan akhirnya kita bisa membeli semangkok _ramyun_. Dengan begitu kita bisa terharu kan ?" jawab Siwon menghentikan langkahnya mennggu Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan ada yang beda dari ekspresi Siwon. Kyuhyun tak tahu apa itu tapi wajahnya seakan meredup(?), sorot matanya menyayu dan tak menyunggingkan senyum sedikitpun. 'ah, mungkin hanya dugaanku saja.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau punya pengalaman seperti itu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi _awkward_.

"….." hening, Siwon tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia meundukan wajahnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Siwon membalikan badannya melanjutkan langkahnya, namun setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti dan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Saat itu bus terakhir sudah lewat, dan aku kehilangan dompetku…. Ditambah lagi aku di campakan oleh pacarku..." Ucap Siwon sambil terus membelakangi Kyuhyun.

'Ah ternyata dia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini.' Batin Kyuhyun

"Tapi aku nggak nangis loh !" seru Siwon sambil menoleh kearah Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyuman sejuta volt nya.

"Yukk, kita pulang saja." Kata Siwon sambil melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menggandeng tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Tempat ini….. aku dan Changmin sering kesini dulu…" Kini Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya. Siwon terpaku dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, ternyata jalan yang tengah mereka lewati kini menyimpan memori yang pahit bagi mereka.

"Kita pergi." Ucap Siwon lirih. Dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk pulang.

"Ya !" jawab Kyuhyun singkat tanpa mengangkat wajahnya yang masih menunduk.

**Won****Kyu**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, sehingga mereka libur sekolah. Dan Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke Museum Air. Siwon masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya agar bisa membuat Kyuhyun menangis. Kejadian semalam, membuat Siwon lebih semangat karena Kyuhyun mulai terbuka dengannya. Namun ada juga alasan lain, entahlah Siwon tak tahu apa itu. Yang jelas ia merasa nyaman dan sangat senang serasa hatinya mendapat beribu-ribu bom bunga ketika bersama Kyuhyun.

"Mian, aku telat !" ucap Kyuhyun setelah sampai di tempat janjian mereka. Mereka janjian bertemu di dekat gereja yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun melarang Siwon menjemputnya dirumah. Entahlah apa alasan Kyuhyun, kenapa Siwon tidak di perbolehkan menjemputnya.

"_Kajja_ !" ucap Kyuhyun dan mulai melangkah. Namun Siwon masih tak beranjak dari posisinya, ia masih terpaku setelah melihat penampilan Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun. Ha-hari ini kau…"Ucap Siwon tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"…Terlihat manis sekali..!" lanjut Siwon lirih.

"Eh." Kaget Kyuhyun dengan pernyataan Siwon, meski sangat lirih, namun Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika. Jantungnya terpacu cepat. Bahkan langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Huh dasar. Kamu jangan jatuh cinta padaku ya?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Siwon membuat Siwon tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya.

"I-it-itu tidak mungkin." Jawab Siwon sedikit terbata. Bukannya karena ia tak bisa menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Namun ia merasa gugup ketika menjawabnya, impuls otaknya seakan bekerja lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Ah lihat disana. Ada yang sedang melangsungkan pernikahan." Ucap Siwon setelah melihat sepasang pengantin yang keluar dari gereja tempat ia menunggu Kyuhyun tadi.

"Cantik sekali !" kata Kyuhyun ketika manik caramelnya melihat sepasang pengantin tersebut. Terlebih lagi sang pengantin wanita dengan gaun putihnya serta tatanan rambutnya membuat Kyuhyun menganggumi indahnya sosok manusia yang berada di hadapannya kini.

"Kamu seperti _yeoja_ saja, selalu terkesan dengan pernikahan." Kata Siwon sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, dulu aku bermimpi untuk mendapatkan bunga yang di lemparkan oleh pengantin wanita. Karena itu berarti kamu adalah pengantin berikutnya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya, membayangkan jika ia mendapat bunga yang dilempar oleh sang pengantin wanita.

Siwon tercengang melihat senyum Kyuhyun. Senyum yang beda dari senyum Kyuhyun biasanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon melangkahkan kakinya lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti akan tindakan Siwon hanya menurut saja mengikuti langkah kaki Siwon.

"Kyuhyun ternyata kau bodoh sekali. Kita bisa langsung minta saja kan !" ucap Siwon sambil terus menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ke depan gereja tempat sepasang pengantin tersebut menikah. Dan ketika sudah berada tak jauh dengan pasangan pengantin tersebut Siwon berteriak ke arah sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah itu, setelah melihat sang pengantin wanita akan melempar bunga yang berada di tangannya.

"Hei pengantin ! Kami berdua juga mau menikah !" teriak Siwon sambil mendekap Kyuhyun dari samping. Pengantin wanita tersbut yang tau maksud Siwon segera melemparkan bunganya ke arah Kyuhyun. Reflek Kyuhyun menangkap bunga tersebut. Kyuhyun hampir tak mempercayai ini. Ia begitu senang namun juga terkejut dengan tindakan Siwon barusan.

"Berhasil kan Kyu ?" Ucap Siwon nyengir lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum, perasaan di hatinya kini sungguh tak bisa Kyuhyun jelaskan. Kaget, Senang, malu semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Kyuhyun menggulaskan senyumannya lebar, melihat itu Siwon terpaku kembali. Senyuman yang bisa membuat hati Siwon bergetar tak tentu arah, darahnya berdesir dan tubuhnya membatu. 'Kau terlihat cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu Kyu' batin Siwon.

"Siwon …. Terima kasih." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Siwon. Kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Museum air. Ketika melewati sebuah Universitas langkah kaki Siwon terhenti.

"Ini Universitas yang aku pilih !... kamu akan ke Universitas Kyunghee kan? Bolehkah aku mengunjungimu kesana nanti?" kata Siwon yang membelakangi Kyuhyun. Kini ia sedang melihat gedung Universitas yang di pilihnya.

"Kenapa?" hanya kata itu yang mampu Kyuhyun lontarkan. Ia tak tahu alasan Siwon yang begitu ingin bersamanya.

"Karena aku ingin kita tetap bertemu setelah lulus nanti." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu tunggu disini ya !" ucap Siwon sambil beranjak pergi. Sebenarnya Siwon agak kurang ingat jalan menuju ke Museum air, makanya ia ingin memastikan terlebih dahulu, jika jalannya tidak salah. Karena terakhir kali ia mengunjungi Museum tersebut ketika ia berumur 7 tahun.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggosok-gosokan tangannya, ia merasa kedinginan. Memang Kyuhyun sudah memakai mantel tebal. Namun cuaca salju kali ini lebih dingin di banding kemarin.

'I-ini …. Turun hujan salju besar sama seperti waktu itu.' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia mendongakan kepala menatap salju yang turun dari langit. Perasaan yang dulu bersemayam dihatinya terasa muncul kembali jika melihat salju yang turun dengan lebat seperti ini.

**Beberapa menit kemudian ….**

"Kyu maaf menunggu lama. Museum nya sudah dekat kok." Ucap Siwon sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun. Ketika Siwon sudah berada di dekat Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Siwon sedikit binggung kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pergi.

"Kyuhyun !" panggil Siwon. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil, ia membalikan badannya mengulaskan senyum palsunya kembali dan berkata …

"Maaf, aku harus pulang !"

"Kyu kau kenapa? Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Siwon melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ketika sudah berada dekat dengan posisi Kyuhyun berdiri, ia merengkuh kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Sini pinjam tanganmu !" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun Siwon langsung meniup kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan digosok-gosokan dengan telapak tangannya yang lebih besar dari Kyuhyun. Agar Kyuhyun merasa tak terlalu kedinginan.

'Hangat !' batin Kyuhyun. Namun seketika pikirannya terlempar ke dimensi masa lalu saat seorang yang begitu berarti baginya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Siwon sekarang. Perasaannya menjadi tak karuan.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar segera menepis tangan Siwon. "Lepaskan aku !" seketika itu Kyuhyun langsung berlari dengan cepat agar Siwon tak mengejarnya.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Siwon keras memanggil Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya teriakannya tak bisa di dengarkan oleh Kyuhyun yang sudah berlari jauh dari tempatnya kini berdiri.

'Aku kaget kenapa Siwon…. Melakukan itu. Dan kenapa perasaanku….' batin Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari.

**Won****Kyu**

Sesampai dirumah Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Tak dihiraukan panggilan sang _eomma_ yang binggung dengan tingkah laku anaknya.

"Kyu ada telfon dari temanmu namanya Siwon." Panggil sang _eomma_ dari luar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Bilang saja aku tidak ada _eomma_ !" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

Kyuhyun sedang terlentang di kasur king size nya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian siang tadi, ketika Siwon menghangatkan tangannya.

"Kenapa Siwon melakukan itu…. Lagi pula setelah kita lulus nanti kita tak akan bertemu… Yah, hanya teman… kita hanya teman." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun selalu berpikir jika setelah Wisuda nanti ia tak akan bisa bertemu dengan teman-temannya lagi ketika mereka memilih Universitas yang tak sama dengannya. Seperti halnya Wisuda kelulusannya dari Junior High School yang membuatnya berpisah dari orang yang sangat dicintainya. Karena terlalu lelah memikirkan akan perasaannya, Kyuhyun akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya….**

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang membuka lokernya mengambil buku yang ia simpan di sana tiba-tiba terdapat suara yang menginterupsi keheningannya. Menginggat kini sedang tak ada seorang siswapun disana dan hanya ada dirinya.

"Kau kenapa Kyu, kenapa tidak menjawab telfonku?" Tanya seorang _namja_ dengan suara husky nya.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia tahu siapa orang yang berbicara di belakangnya kini.

"Siwon, cukup ! kamu tak usah mengasihiku !" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya. Namun ketika ia mau melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menoleh menghadap Siwon dan berkata " Karena aku tak butuh perhatianmu lagi." Lanjut Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum palsunya kembali kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

Ketika sampai di kelas, Ryeowook yang melihat teman sebangkunya melamun, hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Kyuhyun kau menyukai Siwon yah ?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba, ia jelas tahu akan perasaan Kyuhyun yang mulai terisi oleh _namja_ lain. Dan ia juga tahu jika kini Kyuhyun sedang mengingkari perasaannya, berpura-pura tak tertarik pada Siwon, padahal sebenarnya ia senang ketika _namja_ tersebut perhatian kepadanya. Tiga tahun menjadi sahabat Kyuhyun, membuat Ryeowook tau betul akan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Aku…..!" Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Ryewook.

"Kenapa kau harus menghindar darinya? Apa kamu masih tidak bisa melupakan _namjachingu_ yang dulu?" potong Ryeowook cepat. Ia sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun, ia sendiri juga meresa kasihan pada Siwon yang terus saja tak diacuhkan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu, aku…hanya…?"

"Hanya kenapa ?" potong Ryeowook lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Siwon. Dia terus mengikutiku dan aku merasa terganggu akan hal itu." Setelah mengucapkan perkataanya, hati Kyuhyun seakan tertancap beribu duri, sakit, perih. Entahlah Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti ini.

Tanpa mereka berdua tau, kini ada orang yang telah mendengar percakapan mereka. Yah, dia Choi Siwon. Siwon terus melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

Karena merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah lain dan betapa terkejutnya ia kini, melihat sosok Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu. 'apa dia mendengar semuanya?' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang tak tau harus bersikap apa lagi, mulai bingung ketika bertemu dengan Siwon. Ia hendak melangkah pergi menata hatinya yang kini terasa aneh setiap berdekatan dengan Siwon. Namun langkahnya terhenti begitu Siwon memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun ! Tunggu !.. aku mengerti perasaanmu…Aku hanya ingin lebih mengerti dirimu dan… setelah lulus aku juga masih ingin bertemu denganmu !..." Siwon tau apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun kini. Selama Kyuhyun menghindarinya ia selalu berusaha mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun seakan tak mau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

Hanya satu jawabannya. Otak Kyuhyun selalu berasumsi jika Wisuda itu ibarat sebuah perpisahan. Memisahkan dirinya pada sang mantan kekasih yang teramat dicintainya. Untuk itulah Siwon mengerti jika Kyuhyun takut menjalin hubungan apalagi ketika ia sudah akan berpisah dengan teman-temannya menjelang Wisuda kelulusan kelasnya.

"….A-aku tau sebelum ini kamu adalah orang yang sangat kesepian. Dan aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia …!" Ucap Siwon tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

'…dan ingin selalu mendampingmu serta selalu bersamamu' lanjut Siwon dalam hati.

"Hahahaha, kamu lagi bicara apa Siwon? Katamu aku kesepian? Hahahha aku bukan orang seperti itu !" tawa Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan Siwon.

"Kamu…. yang tertawa begini sama sekali tidak manis !" ucap Siwon. Mana senyum hangat kemarin yang berhasil dia lihat dari sosok Kyuhyun. Dan tawa Kyuhyun kali ini lebih terlihat menyeramkan bagi Siwon.

"Terus mau bagaimana lagi ? Apa aku harus menangis begitu? Kan sudah aku bilang aku tak bisa menangis lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil sesekali tertawa di iring ucapannya.

"Kalau kamu terus menolak kenyataan seperti ini. Maka kamu akan selamanya menjadi orang yang kesepian.." kata Siwon cepat.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, bagaikan skak mat ucapan Siwon barusan hingga membuat Kyuhyun bungkam seribu bahasa. **'orang yang kesepian'** batin Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Karena ia sudah tak tau lagi bagaimana membalas perkataan Siwon.

"Kyuhyun !" Panggil Siwon ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Mendengar panggilan Siwon, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya tanpa berniat membalikan badannya ke arah Siwon dan berkata " Aku sudah biasa kesepian kok." Lalu menoleh ke arah Siwon dan menampilkan senyum manis dibibirnya.

_Sudah berakhir, disaat seperti ini aku tetap tidak bisa menangis. Akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa aku tidak bisa menangis lagi….karena aku sangat rapuh. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lagi…karena itu aku tidak bisa menangis._

**Won****Kyu**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Upacara Wisuda Ke-8 Shinwa Senior High School….**

'Semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi, semua orang akan berpisah. Lebih baik aku tak usah mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Biarkan semua ini menjadi kenangan saja' Batin Kyuhyun.

Selesai upacara Wisuda, Kyuhyun tak berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk saling mengucap salam perpisahan. Ia terlalu sakit untuk melakukan itu. Kenangan Wisuda 3 tahun lalu yang membuatnya harus berpisah dengan orang terkasihnya untuk selama-lamanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin sakit. Ia benci kata perpisahan.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak melangkah untuk pulang, tiba-tiba suara 'itu' lagi-lagi memanggilnya.

"Kyuhyun !" benar saja, ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, orang itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

" Hari ini aku akan menunggumu di Gereja itu." Ucap Siwon .

"Kenapa? Aku tak akan pergi kesana !" ketus Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai datang !" ucap Siwon lagi kemudian beranjak pergi sebelum Kyuhyun melontakan penolakannya lagi.

'Biar semua akan menjadi kenangan saja. Saat-saat bersama Siwon kan hanya sebentar saja. Yah, hanya sebentar saja.' Batin Kyuhyun sambil melihat punggung Siwon yang mulai menjauh.

Setelah bergulat dengan pikirannya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menemui Siwon. Bukankah setelah ini mereka akan berpisah. Setidaknya ini bukan perpisahan yang pahit seperti 3 tahun lalu yang dialami Kyuhyun.

Hari ini turun salju deras sekali seperti hari dimana Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon kemarin. Seperti _de javu_ Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang tengah berdiri sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku mantelnya dan sedikit menghentak-hentakan kakinya, mungkin ia sudah kedinginan karena telah menunggu terlalu lama.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon, dan ketika mereka saling bertatap muka, Siwon memberikan seikat bunga sama seperti bunga yang ditangkap Kyuhyun dari pasangan pengantin minggu lalu yang menikah di gereja ini.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku, ia tak mengerti dengan kelakuan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya menatap lekat bunga yang di sodorkan oleh Siwon tanpa berniat untuk mengambilnya.

"Pokoknya hari ini, Aku akan melakukan upacara Wisuda dengan Cho Kyuhyun di gereja ini." ucap Siwon lalu memberikan lagi seikat bunga yang sejak tadi berada di genggamannya.

"**Selamat Kau Lulus dari Kesendirianmu."**

Kyuhyun terpaku akan ucapan Siwon. Sebenarnya apa yang dimaksud oleh _namja_ yang berdiri di hadapannya kini ?

Kyuhyun sadar jika hatinya kini mulai terisi _namja_ lain. Kyuhyun begitu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya namun seketika ia mendongakan kepalanya seketika itu ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan sangat hangat menyentuh keningnya. Yah, Siwon sedang mencium Kyuhyun. Ciuman penuh rasa kasih sayang, kehangatan, serta kebahagian. Tanpa adanya nafsu sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari matanya, sesuatu yang hangat, dan belum pernah ia rasakan sejak 3 tahun belakangan ini. Sesuatu tersebut turun dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi kedua pipinya, hingga akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. Kyuhyun sadar kini ia sedang menangis. Setelah tiga tahun air matanya mengering. Kini air matanya seolah kembali.

"_Kalau air mata seumur hidupmu telah habis. Tinggal membuat air mata yang baru, beres kan?"_kata-kata itu… Kyuhyun ingat jika Siwon pernah mengatakannya.

'Air mataku tak bisa berhenti. Air mataku tak bisa ku hentikan.' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia merasa air matanya kini berbeda dengan air mata yang di keluarkannya tiga tahun lalu, air mata ini membuatnya merasa nyaman, beban berat dihatinya seakan terangkat seketika, seolah-olah ikut mengalir bersama dengan butiran bening yang tengah menghiasi pipinya.

"**Siwon Aku mencintaimu !"** ucap Kyuhyun ditengah isak tangisnya.

_**Salju yang turun tanpa henti itu, berubah menjadi ratusan ciuman….. dan aku sekarang bukan lagi orang yang kesepian. – Cho Kyuhyun**_

**THE END**

* * *

**Mian jika FFnya super jelek. FF ini terinspirasi dari komik yang aku baca. Mungkin ada yang sudah pernah baca ya? **

**Enjoy the story ! ^^**

**Kansahamnida untuk chingudeul yang sudah berkenan untuk Review ^^ #bow**


End file.
